bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Painting
The Painting is the second half of the sixth episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is painting a picture of a beautiful sunset, when Larry abruptly comes up to him, surprising Bob before he manages to catch his paints and paintbrush. Larry then asks Bob what he's doing, Bob answering that he's painting the sunset. Larry then asks Bob why he hasn't painted him yet because he would make a handsome painting to hang over anyone's couch, before making a goofy smile, but Bob tells him that he's not going to paint him smiling all goofy like that. Larry asks Bob if he needs him to be serious, before making a serious face, but Bob turns down his request because he's more of a landscape artist. Larry then asks what landscape means, but is cut off when Mayor Archibald abruptly approaches Bob and asks him why he didn't tell him that he was so talented. Bob is surprised when Mayor Archibald tells him this, before Mayor Archibald decides to put Bob's paintings in a gallery. Even when Bob says that he just paints for joy, Mayor Archibald asks him what about praise, admiration, and being the center of attention. Bob admits that he never thought about it because he just wants his paintings to please the Lord, which is enough for him. Mayor Archibald then asks, "Would you rather be a boring, unimportant tomato or a sheik, artistic genius to-mah-to?" which convinces Bob, which Mayor Archibald is happy to hear and that he'll alert the art critics and the cultural elite, while Larry adds, "The Upper Crustacean!" Mayor Archibald then says that their town is having a gallery showing. Meanwhile, Junior is bouncing a basketball when he sees Laura painting a picture, but Laura is having problems trying to get the picture to look right. Junior asks Laura if she wants to play some hoops with him, Laura asking Junior he means hula hoops, embroidery hoops, hoop skirts, and jumping through hoops, before Junior tells her that it's basketball hoops. Laura tells Junior that she knew what he meant, but turns him down because she's in the middle of something even more fun. Junior asks Laura if he can help and if he can do anything, Laura answering to Junior that she needs to him to hold still so that she can paint a portrait of him, as he brushes Junior's 'hair' and puts a bow on his head. Junior tries to turn down Laura's offer, though Laura tells him that "Bob is painting a masterpiece for a big gallery show" so she thought she would paint something too. Junior tries guessing what Laura's painting is, before Laura tells him that it's a painting of a monkey, but she's terrible, then tells Junior that she needs him to sit in one place for a few minutes. Junior reluctantly accepts, saying as he long as he doesn't have to wear the bow in his hair, before he removes the bow. Laura then gets out some paint and sets up a canvas, while telling Junior that she needs him to pose as a kitty cat. Junior is in disbelief when Laura tells him this, before Laura tells him to pretend that a ball is yarn and for him to pounce on it. Because of this, Junior jumps in front of the ball and roars at it before saying that he's gonna get it and that he thinks it's a mouse, before hissing at it. However, when Junior jumps on the ball, the ball is revealed to actually be Mrs. Fuzzyface, who yowls from being jumped on unexpectedly. Laura tells Junior that it's good, but she needs him to hold still. Junior is still trying to stop Mrs. Fuzzyface from attacking him, before managing to hold Mrs. Fuzzyface back with a broom while rapidly telling Laura to "paint it". However, Laura decides that she's rather do a rainbow, which Junior is still unimpressed about. At Pa Grape's store, Mayor Archibald is presenting Bob's painting to Ichabeezer and Mr. Lunt, while telling them that Bob painted it with his "bare, non-existent hands". Mr. Lunt says that it's a 'tour de force', which Jean-Claude and Phillipe agree with, while Ichabeezer and Jimmy both say, "It speaks to me!" while Jerry adds, "A visual feast!" Bob modestly says that he likes to paint, before he and Mayor Archibald notice Laura setting up her painting, as Bob asks Laura what she's got there. Laura answers that she heard that there was a gallery so she brought her finger paintings, before showing one painting to Bob, who asks what he's looking at, Laura answering, "That's the pony-kitty-corn riding on the pink cloud to Rainbow-Butterfly-Happy-Fluffy-Magic Castle". The door then opens, so because of that, Mayor Archibald tells Bob that, "The distinguished art critic has entered the building!" the art critic revealed to be Madame Blueberry, who says that she's here to feast her eyes on the masterpiece. Bob is surprised when he sees that Madame Blueberry is a distinguished art critic, before Jimmy asks what a critic is, mistaking it for a cricket, while Jerry says, "Critic, critic, critic, critic". Madame Blueberry corrects them, saying that a critic is an expert at telling good art from bad art like her, which Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy, and Jerry are unimpressed to hear. Mayor Archibald tells Madame Blueberry that as a gift, he made her his specialty, which he calls "Special Tea". Madame Blueberry suddenly becomes surprised when she sees what she calls "a remarkable work of artistry", Bob thinking that Madame Blueberry is talking about him, then becomes surprised when he sees that Madame Blueberry is actually talking about Laura's painting, admiring it for its simplicity, impressionism, and symphony of colors. Because of that, Ichabeezer, Mr. Lunt, Jimmy, Jerry, Jean-Claude, and Phillipe go to see Laura's painting, despite Bob insisting that Laura's painting is a finger painting and that Laura is not a seasoned master like him. Madame Blueberry says that Laura Carrot is a savant, while her painting is a modern masterpiece, while Mayor Archibald says to meet a real master in residency, which is Laura Carrot. Bob asks Mayor Archibald what about him, but Mayor Archibald calls for security to "get this imposter out of here", though Pa tells him that they don't have security. Bacon Bill then offers to be security because he loves tackling people, which he proceeds to do to Bob, then bounces Bob like a basketball before rolling him towards the door then throwing him out of the store, along with Bob's painting. Bacon Bill once again says that he loves being security, then asks Bob if he wants to do it again, telling Bob that he can throw him this time, but Bob turns him down because he's going to go mope now. Bacon Bill says that he loves moping, before he runs off then comes back while holding a mop, misunderstanding what Bob said, which causes Bob to leave in disgust, while Bacon Bill starts mopping. Back inside the store, Mayor Archibald says that Laura Carrot has been his favorite artist since he was just a child, while Laura says that she likes ponies. Bob returns home while carrying his painting and throws his painting into the trash can, which Larry notices as he tells Bob not to crush his masterpiece, but Bob tells him that he's done oil painting. Larry is surprised to hear that Bob is quitting painting, which Bob confirms, saying that the critics thought that his painting was garbage, though Larry tells Bob that he loves his paintings. Bob tells Larry that he's not Madame Blueberry who can see all the fancy nuances in a finger painting. Larry tells Bob that it's too bad that he can't finger paint, then he'd be as beloved as Laura, which Bob thinks is a great idea, saying that since they want finger painting, he'll give them what they want. Back at Pa Grape's store, Laura is now painting another picture while being watched, while Beau Rockley says that Laura, "the artistic child genius has become a legend for her no-holds-barred finger painting!" Beau then asks Laura what her artistic process is, Laura answering that it cannot be described, before she resumes painting. Madame Blueberry says that "Every stroke is a stroke of genius!" while Jimmy says that "It's so... so... what's the word?" as Jerry says, "Painting". Mr. Lunt adds that it's so perfect that it looks horrible to the untrained eye, while Mayor Archibald says that the iconicity resonates, metaphorically speaking, to the juxtaposed imagery of the social construct, celebrating the fertility of nature, his speech taking so long that it lasts well throughout the year, before concluding his speech with "and furthermore, uh, subversive and raw, and stuff like that!" Ichabeezer offers to buy Laura's painting for a whole wheelbarrow full of gold. At that moment, Bob and Larry enter the store, while Bob is carrying his new painting, saying, "You think that's good? Check out this finger painting!" before holding out a new painting that seems abstract and strange, but everyone is still unimpressed. Bob then hops onto the stage, while Larry is holding a banana peel, saying that the banana was delicious, and that he's going to leave the peel right on the edge of the stage. Bob introduces his new painting as "The Eternal Struggle", but Beau tells Bob to move, because he's blocking the genius at work. Larry tells Beau to watch who he's shoving because Bob is a "distinguished artiste", but Beau still pushes Bob away, until Bob ends up slipping on the banana peel that Larry set on the edge of the stage, which sends Bob flying until he crashes onto Ichabeezer's wheelbarrow of gold. The impact causes Rooney to get sent flying, until he runs into Laura, knocking her over, and also causing a mess to be made with the paints all over the store. After the fiasco is over, Phillipe says that he sees a new masterpiece, which is the canvas now covered with paw prints, while Ichabeezer calls Rooney a genius. Beau then picks up the painting that Rooney made and asks Madame Blueberry what she thinks, asking her if they have a new master on their hands, as everyone awaits Madame Blueberry's reaction, before she says, "The remarkable handling of negative space deludes the soul and brings spacial clarity to the subversive metaphor of the vegetable existentialist quandary!" Beau asks Madame Blueberry if it's good, Madame Blueberry answering that it's powerful then falls over, which Bob is frustrated about. Jimmy says that he wants to praise it in dog language, saying, "Bow-wow!" before he also falls over as well, before Jerry also falls over too. Bob tells Larry "Let's get out of here", because he doesn't want to paint for this scene anymore. Bob and Larry start to leave, as does Laura, before she meets up with Bacon Bill who tells her that he's going to remove her from the premises then asks if she wants him to throw her out, but Laura tells him that she can walk as she leaves the store. Bob and Larry also leave the store as Larry asks Bob what's wrong with Laura, Bob saying that he knows, before he and Larry follow after Laura, Bob saying, "Hey! Isn't that Laura Carrot? The famous artiste?" Laura tells Bob that he has her confused with a talented person, saying that she's a has-been and that she hasn't even made it into the second grade. Bob tells Laura that he kinda forgot something back there, then asks, "What's more important that everyone thinks your art is good or that you do it to please the Lord?" Larry then says, "Hit it, songman!" before Bob starts singing about how the pictures that we draw, the poems that we write, and the things that we do please the Lord instead of ourselves. After the song ends, Laura thanks Bob and says that she feels like painting again, before she and Bob pull pull out easels and paints before they start to paint. Meanwhile, Rooney has started work on his new painting, which Madame Blueberry praises as being complex in its simplicity, while Mr. Lunt says that it's like a dog stepped on a piece of paper to the untrained eye, while Rooney proudly shows off his newest masterpiece. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Madame Blueberry *Ichabeezer *Beau Rockley *Mrs. Fuzzyface Fun Facts Explanations *The creature Jimmy mistaken for critic is a cricket. *A savant is a learned person. *Bob's second painting is based on cubism. Remarks *Petunia Rhubarb and a carrot character are depicted in the title card, but they don't appear in the episode. *Laura, Bob, and Rooney did finger paintings without any hands or paws. *Archibald states Laura is his favorite artist since he was a child, but she wouldn't even been born yet. *This episode reveals that Laura is still in first grade. Despite Phil Vischer stating that she and Junior are the same age, she was probably held back. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot